Talk:Command Code List/@comment-39350270-20190504010548/@comment-15272142-20190506131301
@Lordfang: Thanks for another reply. It's okay, I don't mind lengthy posts. Based from what you write I guess in the end it came down to our own playstyle. Like what I said in my earlier post, I like to play fast, especially in raid battles like yesterday's Barbatos memorial battle. Yes, I always aim to kill enemies as fast as possible, and it's in no rare occurance where I use Buster crit to kill one enemy and proceed to kill the next one with NP. Yes, I agree that outside of NP chain the Da Vinci CC would become obsolete, but in a quick battle where I'm aiming for a 3-turns-finish (while all of her Skills and Skadi's buff still available) that CC would come in handy because we can still predict the card distributions for the next 3 turns from the first 5 cards given at the first turn. Before that CC came out I used Orion's CC because I understand your point in not getting any damage at all to evading enemies. But it would be exaggerating if you thought every enemy is using evade all the time. That's what made me change the CC to Da Vinci's one in the first place, it rarely see its usage. I'd rather use buff removal skill and avoid using Melt's NP to remove enemy's evade because it's just too precious. Yes, the same usage problem may happen with Da Vinci's CC, but as a fast-paced player that one has more benefit in my opinion. In your statement you want Melt to spam NP as much as possible, but I personally never see Melt as an NP spamming monster but rather a crit-based unit. I'm not bothered if she doesn't fill her NP back-to-back. I know it would contradict my earlier choice in putting Da Vinci CC, but as I see it now that CC is the most useful one for my Melt for now. I may change it again with upcoming CCs. Who knows? Now, for the stars production. From my experience star absorbing CCs have been helping a lot in getting the stars to her Quick cards even if she's surrounded by other servants from the 5-cards-drawn. That's why I didn't even consider to increase her active stars output, because I just need a minimum amount to get her Quick cards to crit using this method, either it's from Quick chain, code casts or CEs. This makes my team composition more free and I'm not obligated to use 2030s all the time. For example I like to use Volumen to ensure Skadi and my other support to stay as long as possible because nowadays CQ nearly always target Casters first. So stars production has never been a problem for me. Melt makes enough stars as she is now and that's enough and I don't see why I should go out of my way to ensure that she should made more. Afterall like I said yesterday the additional stars using stargen CC is not that significant. And yes you're correct I don't have my own BB Summer so this RNG thing always rubs me off lol. Of course I'm using the Mage Association outfit because it helps me out so much in this matter. I owned Melt since she came out and yeah back then I used her as a solo fighter much more than now, maybe it's because I've become too accustomed in using Skadi. But I never have any problem using her solo even in today's metagame. I understand your perspective but I don't think I can play it out like that. So to close it, why don't we exchange our friend code and try each other's Melt out? That way maybe we can see our points get through better. That is if you have a spare slot. :) My ID: 872,151,909